Loneliness
by Kahlan the Confessor
Summary: JacksonDaley Story Possiable sequel just something that came to me. There is a lemon scene so yeah.


Loneliness

By: PotterChickeydey

Disclaimer: I do not own Flight 29 down. If I did, do you think that it would be Nathan/Daley and Jackson/Melissa?

Jackson turned away from the group. He felt a little alone and outside of the laughing teens.

"I'm gonna go get some more wood." He walked off before anyone could say anything. Most weren't paying attention but Daley noticed that the wood pile was higher then ever and wood was not in short supply. She stood.

"I'm going to go help him." She got a few alrights and okays. She rushed off in the direction she had seen him take. Her sturdy legs, only enhanced by their time on this island, followed his trail with easy. She found him sitting on an edge of a cliff, his arms wrapped around his raised knees.

"Jackson." Daley ventured softly. Jackson jumped a little, having not noticed her presence.

"Need something, Daley?" He asked trying to act calm and collected.

"Jackson, what's wrong?" She asked. He looked away, down at the ground, ashamed that she knew he felt something. "Jackson, please." Her pleading voice sent shivers down his spine. "You cold?"

Jackson timidly shook his head no. "It's nothing Day. I just don't feel up to talking tonight."

"Even with me?" He looked up, his mouth turning upwards into what was vaguely a smile.

"I don't feel apart of the group."

"What?" She asked, her brow furred like it always did when she was confused.

"They can all laugh and enjoy themselves even while stranded on an island. I feel like an outsider because I can't seem to relax."

"So relaxation's the problem?"

"Yeah, I think."

"I think I can help." Daley walked over to him quickly; dropping to her knees in front of him.

"Day, what…" Jackson was cut off by her mouth on his. It was a chaste first kiss. Daley pulled back timidly. He smirked and pulled her forward. Jackson wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand playing with the ends of her curly, red hair. Their lips met and for a second Daley didn't move. Then in an explosion, her arms went around his neck, his tongue met hers, and their world narrowed down to him and her and their touches. He pushed her flannel shirt off her shoulders. She pulled back. Jackson groaned thinking he had done something wrong. She quickly put his doubts to rest, dragging his shirt over his head and tossing it away. Her teasing hands explored his abdomen, dipping in and out of the curves of his muscles. Jackson smirked. His hands remembered their task. He pulled her white tank top over the head. Daley shivered as his hands glided along her flat stomach. Jackson slid his hands around her stomach, slightly tickling her, and unclasped her practical supporting bra. His hands slid up to her shoulders, slipping a finger under each strap. He pulled them down. Jackson stared in awe as her perk breasts, the ones Jackson had secretly been dreaming about for the last few months, were unveiled before his eyes. Daley laughed at Jackson openly staring at her chest. The sound brought him out of his trance. His hands slid up her shoulders and then back down to just above her breasts. Jackson looked up, his dark eyes, darker from arousal, searched hers, seeking silent permission to study this uncharted area of her body. She smiled, her greenish eyes bright with lust and something else Jackson couldn't place. His hands glided down, gently, almost teasingly. Daley sucked in a breath as his hands reached their destination, cupping her roundness, dragging his longish nails over her aroused nipples. Daley's hands slid down. She unbuckled his cameo jeans and sliding the zipper down. Jackson inhaled sharply. Daley smirked, cupping him through his clothes. Jackson yanked her breast by the nipple, an involuntary reaction. Daley's nipples hardened even more. Jackson took his other hand and rested it on her hip. She thrust forward. Jackson moved his hand in front of her jean shorts. He unsnapped and unzipped her, pulling her shorts down to reveal a pair of lacy white panties, her dark auburn curls barely covered by it. Jackson stopped shocked that practical Daley, his Daley would wear such racy undergarments. Daley grinned and pushed his pants over his hips and down his taunt thighs. His boxers soon followed without him realizing it. His mind stuck on that hidden spot that was her core, covered with flimsy material. Daley waited patiently. Without warning, Jackson hooked his fingers on either side and dragged them down her smooth creamed color legs. Jackson wondered how even after the year they had spent on the island in the sun that Daley's leg where still untanned, unburned, and smooth but he didn't mind. His fingers slid into those curls that wrapped around his fingers. Daley threw her head back as Jackson hit her clit. Jackson explored for a little bit, his eyes never leaving her face. He bent to taste her but she stopped him. Jackson looked up questioning.

"I want my first orgasm on you."

"You've never…"

"No. I was waiting. For what, I don't know." Jackson felt a surge of pleasure that he would be the first to show _her_ such pleasure. Sure he had masturbated, even here on the island, always thinking of Daley of course, but he had never even touched a girl in a non-platonic way. "Daley is this what you want? Are you sure? You won't regret this tomorrow?"

"I'd never regret time with you." Jackson felt his heart skip a beat. "Jackson, have you ever done this before?"

"No, Daley, I've never been with anyone ever. Never kissed a girl before you." Daley was taken aback. She knew of his time in jail and his background (1). She never thought he was untouched. Daley flipped them. His manhood stuck up proudly. Daley slid over him, his hot shaft melting the walls of her tight core. She bit her lip when he penetrated her maidenhood. Jackson saw her look and stopped her. Holding her tight to him, running his hands over her back, waiting for her pain to subside. Daley pulled her hips up and dropped them down again. Jackson grinded into her. Daley lifted up and descended again. Her pace increased when Jackson's hips met hers. They were both moaning and grunting as Daley rode up and down on top of Jackson. Daley felt a tightening in her lower stomach. Her core unintentionally clutching around Jackson. Daley let go. Her head thrown back. Her eyes shut tight. Jackson's name a scream off her lips. Waves shook her body. Clenching around Jackson. Jackson took over his hands on her hips, lifting her up and down. Daley was lost in sensation. Jackson felt the familiar tightening as he pushed her up one more time before dropping her over him. Both rode into an orgasm like none Jackson had ever experienced. Their shouts surely could be heard on the whole island. Jackson sat up pulled her body flush against his. His mouth landed next to her ear. Jackson whispered sweetly into her ear. That's when it happened.

"I love you, Daley." Both froze at Jackson's words.

"What did you say?" Daley asked her eyes wide.

Jackson nearly shook with fear of rejection.

"I said I love you Daley. I think I've have for a long time now at least since the crash."

"Oh Jackson. I think I love you too." That's all Jackson needed to hear. He stood up keeping Daley snuggled to his hips. Jackson pushed her up against the nearest tree. Her milky legs encircled his dark tanned waist, making him think of Irish Coffee (2). He pushed into her. He started to slowly make-love to her, worshipping any part of her body he could reach. Her hands slid through his short hair. Her head was hanging backwards, leaving her neck open for marking. Jackson pushed his lips onto her skin, branding her as his. After leaving several marks, Jackson leaned up to kiss her lips, his tongue matching the movements of his hips. The thrust together slowly before reaching the point of no return. Cascading over the edge together, Jackson and Daley could only hold on and whisper their love for each other as euphoric waves earthquaked through their bodies. Jackson turned them around, resting all of his and Daley's weight onto the tree, he slid down to the ground. After they both came down from their highs, Jackson stood up. He pulled Daley up beside him. He placed a small chaste kiss on her lips, whispered I love you in her ear and turned to dress. He yanked up his discarded boxers and cargos and slipped into his shirt. Neither had been wearing shoes when they left the campsite. Jackson turned back to watch Daley snap her bra over her breasts and slip on her racy underwear. He handed her, her tank top and slid the flannel shirt over her shoulders from behind. She stood there without her shorts and Jackson admired her beauty inside and out. She searched around for her shorts, yanking them over her milky thighs before snapping and zipping them. The two met in a lingering kiss before walking back to camp, fingers entwined. Just short of the trees, Jackson stopped Daley.

"I don't feel so lonely and like an outsider any more."

"I'm glad I could help you relax."

"I'm very relaxed right now. We should do this often. I feel Zen right now." Daley just grinned, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the fire. Lex, Nathan, Melissa, and Taylor had all gone to bed, leaving Eric by himself.

"So you finally did it, huh?" Eric asked in his crude way. Daley whacked him on the back of the head, good naturedly and Jackson flipped him off. "I'll leave you two love birds alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There's not much we can't do now." Eric's laughter faded away as he ducked into the boy's tent. Jackson sat on the sand near the fire. Daley walked over and settled herself into his lap, his arms going round her waist, locking in front of her stomach. Jackson now took the time to smell her hair. It smelled fiery, salty, tangy, and something all Daleyish. Jackson lay his lips in her hair and for once nothing was lonely.

A/N I just love a good Daley/Jackson story but there's not that many out there. I do enjoy Nathan/Daley but not so much Jackson/Melissa (Don't shoot me).

Anyway

1 I'm missing like three or four episodes between the one's that aired when I watched them a few months ago and the movie so I'm not so sure on the jail thing. I do recall Jackson telling Melissa that the first thing he was going to do was check in with his parole officer so I'm assuming he went to jail at one point.

2 This is not mine. I read a Kartik/Gemma, whose fandom is A Great and Terrible Beauty, called Irish Coffee and that pairing reminds me of Jackson/Daley. So I'm giving credit where credit is due.

I may write a sequel. Also for all the readers who support Jackson/Daley become writers of Jackson/Daley and then we'll have lots to swap.

Oh yes my first Flight 29 Down is done.

'Night


End file.
